The Great Mother
The Great Mother was the leader of a small cult that worshiped the occult. She had strung in the noble, Dahlia Garland, to join her cult after Dansen Garland's death. In the end she was foiled by Gilbert Nightray, Oz and Xerxes Break. History The Great Mother was the owner of a boutique in Reveil that sold gaudy dresses meant to attract men. However, The Great Mother came across a book of the occult and formulated a cult to worship a dark god. The Great Mother manipulated seven women into joining her cult, but the eighth member was the most significant. Dahlia Garland had recently lost her father and was desperate to get him back, and so The Great Mother told her that Dahlia could ressurrect her father with the help of their god. Willing to believe anything, Dahlia accepted and joined The Great Mother's cult as the 'Black Widow'. The cult worked together to murder many, sacrificing them to a god of the occult in the basement of the Nocturnal butterfly. Dahlia then petitioned a proposal for Gilbert to Bernard Nightray, and because she was of decent lineage, Bernard approved. Eventually, Dahlia managed to kidnap Gilbert and bring him to the Nocturnal Butterfly, with help from the Garland Butler, as The Great Mother had ordered. When Gil regains consciousness, The Great Mother greets him, calling him their chosen sacrifice. Gil addresses her as the evil mastermind behind all of this, which The Great Mother explains is such a mean term, telling Gil to call her The Great Mother instead. Gil scoffs that it was an exaggerated name, and so The Great Mother tells him that he has guts, but that she expected it from a Nightray son. When Gil notices Dahlia, he asks if she had been acting on The Great Mother's orders, which The Great Mother confirms, telling Gilbert that Dahlia was known as Black Widow here. The Great Mother runs over to Dahlia and slaps her, choking her afterwards as punishment for hesitating when it came to kidnapping Gilbert, even after telling Dahlia that their god could resurrect Dansen. Gil was confused, and so The Great Mother explains that Dansen had been dead for half a year, and one of her cult members had told her about Dahlia and how she was frantically searching for a miracle to bring back Dansen. Gilbert didn't understand, and so The Great Mother explains that Dahlia had kept Dansen's body locked in a room of the mansion even to this day in hope that he would be resurrected. The Great Mother calls Dahlia's wish foolish before stating that their god was very kind, accepting all his followers wishes equally no matter whom it was. Gil requests to be released, making The Great Mother remark on how calm Gil was, asking if he still didn't understand. Gil was meant to be their sacrifice, his flesh and blood would be sustinance for their god and his soul would not return after 100 cycles, it would forever belong to their god. The Great Mother draws a knife and goes to cut Gil's throat, telling him to tremble with fear before her. but Gil tells her to shut up instead, and points his gun between her eyes after freeing one of his arms, saying that his flesh and blood belonged to his master, Oz. Oz then came down into the basement of the Nocturnal Butterfly, and so The Great Mother pushed the still partially bound Gil over, taking advantage of the confusion and fleeing the scene, abandoning her cult. As she escapes, The Great Mother vows to form a new cult and continue her plans. The Great Mother reaches a flight of stairs, only to be kicked down by Echo, who had been waiting for her with Vincent Nightray. Vincent tells Echo not to go too far with The Great Mother, as it was up to him to do the punishing, pointing his gun at The Great Mother. Vincent purposely misses The Great Mother, allowing her to escape The Great Mother had entered a secret passage way into a room where she kept her books of the occult, and often prayed to her god. Here she encounters Ada Vessalius, who devastates The Great Mother by telling her that her precious book was a forgery, cobbled together using pieces of information from various books on the occult. Ada carried on speaking to The Great Mother until The Great Mother had a breakdown and lost consciousness. Ada then took her book and left the Nocturnal Butterfly. The Great Mother was then apprehended by Pandora. Description Appearance The Great Mother had an overall enraptured look to her face, with well balanced features and eyes that gave Gilbert a sense of her twisted demeanor. The Great Mother appeared to have been middle aged, Gilbert estimating somewhere in her 30's or 40's. The Great Mother also wore a gaudy, flirtatious dress often, being the owner of the Nocturnal Butterfly. Personality The Great Mother was a selfish woman, manipulating others for her own personal gain, having abused Dahlia's hardships for the purpose of her cult's expansion. The Great Mother was known to be violent with her cult members if they did not follow orders, choking and slapping Dahlia for hesitating to betray Gilbert. The Great Mother was confidant that she was all powerful and stood behind her god with pride, however she soon lost confidence in her own abilities when she was faced with the threat of Gilbert, Oz and Break's own power, fleeing in an attempt to save herself, showing that she was indeed a coward. Relationships Dahlia Garland The Great Mother never really cared for Dahlia, Dahlia was no more than a disciple to her. Dahlia was often beaten by The Great Mother because of tardiness, intolerance or hesitance to follow orders. Dahlia often gathered sacrifices for The Great Mother in pursuit of appeasing her god. The Great Mother showed no sympathy for Dahlia when she left Dahlia and her other underlings when the threat of Pandora arose. Appearances Chapter Appearances }} Trivia *The Great Mother's real name was never revealed. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Caucus Race Content Category:Human